


Praxian Heat

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Datsuns are safe in the knowledge that they won't ever go into heat, thanks to Prowl's careful planning. That is until Prowl slips up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme request. It got away from me. ^^;;
> 
> Link of request here: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15019925

Prowl frowned deeply and tried to shake the foggy feeling over taking his processor. He checked his fuel levels, all fine, optimum even. He ran a diagnostic scan, no viruses. He was beginning to develop a processor ache from wondering why he couldn’t focus on his work and why in the name of Primus was it so hot in his office?!

Something was wrong. Very wrong. His intakes hitched as he felt a sudden burning need deep within his interface array and his spark. His optics brightened to an almost white-blue and he frantically began checking the duty schedules. This could not be happening. He would not allow it to happen! Primus please have mercy.

Prowl’s fingers froze over the keyboard of his monitor as he stared blankly at the screen, his mouth parting with growing horror. “Oh no…” he uttered dejectedly.

****

Three weeks earlier.

“Where is Smokescreen?”

Prowl looked up at the confused question. “He told me he’d be here,” he replied, offering Bluestreak a cube as the other Praxian sat down.

“He better not drag his feet, last time was too close a call what with crashing on Earth and being trapped in this mountain for goodness knows how long. Why does he always run this risk. He wants this even less than we do,” Bluestreak babbled, stopping only to take a long swig of his cube.

Prowl merely raised an optic ridge at his younger sibling and half smiled. “You needn’t worry, Blue. I have everything under control.”

Bluestreak huffed but nodded in acquiescence. Prowl would make sure they were looked after, just as he always did. “How long have we got?”

“Approximately one Earth month.”

“One month! Frag! That’s even closer than last time!” Bluestreak countered, panic rising in his tone. “That’s like no time at all for us, Prowl. Please tell me you have a plan?”

Patiently placing a hand on Bluestreak’s arm, Prowl patted it comfortingly. “Don’t I always?”

“Yeah,” Bluestreak sagged in his seat. “I can’t help worrying you know. I always wanted to get to choose when I was ready and I’m just not yet, you know? I wish we didn’t have to work according to Earth schedules too, would be so much easier otherwise, feels like we barely make it through since we arrived here.”

“Panicking already huh?”

Both Datsuns looked up at the newcomer.

“It was to be expected,” Prowl replied with a sympathetic smile at Bluestreak.

Smokescreen clapped the youngest Datsun on the back as he sat down. “Need to relax, Blue. If you found a ‘bot to have a good frag with then I’m telling you, you wouldn’t be this nervous about ‘facing. It’s fun!”

Prowl pursed his lips at his oldest sibling. “Not the best advice, Smokescreen and not really the point of why we need to do this.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. So tell me, what magic have you worked this time, Prowl?”

Prowl handed them both a datapad and gave them a couple of moments to read.

Smokescreen’s smirk was instantly wiped off his face. “You’re sending me to Antarctica?!”

“Alaska!” Bluestreak interrupted. “Do you have something against warmth, Prowl?”

Ducking his helm contritely, Prowl flicked out his doorwings. “I have to ensure enough distance is put between us for at least a month. You are to aid the humans in their research in Antarctica and Blue, you’re acting as a diplomatic representative of the Autobots at a summit in Alaska. It’s only for a month and we’re more than capable of handling extreme weather on this planet.”

Smokescreen pouted at his younger brother. “Then why don’t you go to Antarctica?”

Prowl cleared his vocaliser and absently tidied his datapads, avoiding optic contact. “Prime thinks it prudent I remain here.”

Bluestreak snerked and shook his helm. “Likely fraggin’ story. I think you enjoy this way too much. I think I should be in charge of placement next time,” he smiled innocently as Prowl met his gaze.

Smokescreen grinned. “Yeah, I think you’ve gone a little mad with the power you have over us,” he teased the black and white.

Remaining impassive, Prowl folded his arms. “I have done no such thing. This is tactical sound reasoning. If you want to be in charge then please go ahead. I’m sure I won’t complain as much as you two sparklings.”

Bluestreak laughed at Prowl’s huffy tone.

Smokescreen grabbed Bluestreak’s cube and gulped down a mouthful of mid-grade, pointing a finger at their middle sibling with a smirk. “You never were good at bluffing, Prowlie,” he chuckled. “You win this time, but next time, I think Blue should get a turn. Deal?”

Prowl pouted and rolled his optics. “Fine,” he relented. “But don’t come running to me when we all end up in heat.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, big brother,” Bluestreak replied with mock hurt.

“Oh please, you’re only going to end up treating it like an excuse for a holiday. I’ve not let us down once have I?”

“Never say never, Prowl,” Smokescreen smirked.

Despite their brotherly teasing of him, both Datsuns were exceedingly glad that Prowl was as much of a control freak as he was. He had kept them free of their heat cycle and sparkling free since they’d been upgraded into their adult frames. Something neither mech would dare to complain about. Neither one willing to tempt fate.

Fate however, had other ideas.

****

Present day

"How is this happening?! Primus fraggit, Prowl you said we had a month!"

Smokescreen's voice was at a pitch painful to Prowl's audios and he winced, doorwings drooping apologetically. "I miscalculated," he murmured quietly a frown permanently etched onto his face.

"Miscalculated?!" Smokescreen's voice became a shrill shriek. "Prowl you don't make mistakes, what the frag happened?"

"I made an error using earth's timings, a vorn is not strictly 83 years but is actually--"

"--spare me the details," Smokescreen replied holding up his hand and pinching his nasal bridge with his other hand, wearily.

"I forgot to account for the irregular 4 days every fourth orn and--"

"We entered into heat a whole 24 hours before leaving base," Smokescreen sat down beside a silent, terrified looking Bluestreak and sympathetically patted his leg. "We're fragged, we have to barricade ourselves in these quarters then," he declared resolutely.

Prowl looked down at his datapad with a soft sigh. "You know we cannot, the programming--"

"--frag the programming! I'm having sparklings over my deactivated frame."

"Smokescreen..." Prowl tried to gently reason with his elder brother only to be cut off by Bluestreak suddenly swatting the back of Smokescreen's helm.

"That's precisely what he's trying to tell you, you glitch," he pulled his legs up onto Prowl's sofa and hugged them to his frame tightly. "We've got no choice."

The three brothers fell into a heavy silence. "I'm so sorry," Prowl whispered dejectedly. "I failed you."

"Not your fau--"

"--Yeah you fraggin' did," Smokescreen interrupted Bluestreak bitterly.

"Smokes!"

"No, Blue. He wanted the responsibility and now look at us. Get sparked or else, frag you Prowl, frag this coding and frag Primus. Frag everything."

"For Primus' sake, you have to be sparked not offered up as a sacrifice to Megatron," Prowl huffed defensively. "Stop overreacting."

"Overrea..." Smokescreen stood and approached his younger brother, pointing an angry finger at him. "Prowl I better get a good sire or I'm personally going to come back here, remove your doorwings and shove them up your aft!" Smokescreen hollered, storming out of Prowl's quarters with a litany of curses trailing behind him.

"Well, he handled that better than I expected," Bluestreak muttered forlornly.

"Indeed," Prowl agreed, placing his datapad on his desk and moving to sit beside his brother, gently tugging him into a hug.

" Prowl?"

"Mm?"

"I'm scared."

Prowl held Bluestreak closer. "Me too, little Blue'. It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

Gently petting Bluestreak's helm, Prowl's optics dimmed. "I can see no other alternative."

 ********

The three Datsuns agreed to go about their normal business, until the sires to be made themselves known. Ratchet and subsequently Prime had however, been informed of the situation. Between Ratchet's impressive stream of curses and Prime's stunned awkward silence, the reactions had been mixed at best.

Sitting in his office, where he'd holed himself up every cycle since the heat cycle started,  Prowl was struggling to concentrate. He was uncomfortably hot and the constant tingling in his interface array was making him squirmy. Added to that his spark felt like it was practically trying to leap it of his chest to find its soon to be chosen. Prowl obstinately stayed put.

His office door opened suddenly and he stared at his two brothers who rushed inside and locked the door behind them.

"This is a complete disaster!" Smokescreen uttered.

"This can't be happening. I mean he's... and I'm... Oh frag no no no. Why is Primus punishing us, what did we ever do to him!? Prowl this has to be wrong it can't be right the coding is wrong it chose the wrong sire. Not because he's bad or anything but the complete opposite he's too good and big. Primus alive I'm going to die!"

Both Prowl and Smokescreen stared at Bluestreak as he wailed. "Oh yeah and there's that," Smokescreen commented dryly before flopping in the chair opposite Prowl's.

"I take it you have both discovered who your sires are to be?"

Smokescreen groaned dismally. "I'm going to offline before there will be any sign of sparklings."

"That bad?" Prowl enquired, concerned that the sire may be a Decepticon.

"Try, processor stallingly boring. A complete drip in the form of Trailbreaker."

Prowl canted his helm at his elder brother. "That could be worse and Blue? Who is your sire?" Prowl pursed his lips as their younger sibling let out a whimper and tried to curl into the corner some more.

Smokescreen barked a short laugh. "Him, he'll be fine. He got Prime."

Prowl's vents stalled at that. "Prime? Optimus Prime?"

Smokescreen shot Prowl a look. "Is there another Prime you're keeping locked up somewhere? Of course Optimus fraggin' Prime!" He rubbed his face wearily. "So who's yours?"

Prowl stilled and absently busied himself with sorting out his data pads. "I do not yet know."

Smokescreen snorted. "Haven't left your office have you?"

"That maybe so... but. I have been busy."

Raising an optic ridge, Smokescreen reached across the desk and stilled Prowl's hands on the data pads. "Even you can't work your way through this and hope it goes away," he pointed out softly, his tone serious as he gazed worriedly at his brother. "You'll end up in stasis and we kinda need you to not fall apart on us right now," he added with dim optics.

Prowl said nothing but knew Smokescreen was right. He would have to face the music sooner rather than later. It was a prospect he did not relish at all.


	2. Run Prowl run

Sideswipe frowned as he watched Prime sit opposite a very nervous looking Bluestreak. Trailbreaker was sat beside an unhappy looking Smokescreen and their elusive second in command had been even more reclusive than usual. "Tellin' you, Sunny, something weird is going on. Can't you feel it?"

Sunstreaker merely grunted, not looking up from his book file. He'd noticed Prime and Trailbreaker following two of their resident Praxian trine brothers, around the Ark for about a week now and he had already admitted it was odd. He just couldn't care less. The less he saw of the third Praxian, the better.

"Oh look who actually decided to show up." Sunstreaker glanced up at his brother's commentary and saw Prowl standing in the entrance to the rec room, looking hesitant. That was new.

"Mm, he looks good," he commented absently, looking back down at his datapad.

"Yeah he does," Sideswipe purred.

Sunstreaker froze as his words registered and met his brother's astonished gaze. "What the frag did we just say?"

"That Prowl looks good," Sideswipe replied quietly, "and I agreed."

Sunstreaker felt a ripple in his field, almost like a sharp tug, that travelled all the way to his spark and he gripped his datapad tighter. "You feel that?" He uttered, voice barely above a whisper.

"Uhuh... Can you smell that?" Sideswipe countered with a soft rumble of his engine.

"Mmhm," Sunstreaker answered. A sudden rush of arousal filled their twin bond and he slowly put his datapad down and stared at the black and white, who appeared to be searching for something or someone.

Prowl scanned the room, sparing his brothers a glance as they expectantly waited. His field rippled and he felt a tug on his very frame and spark. His optics flicked in the direction of the tug and he froze when they found a pair of hungry optics pinning him with equally predatory gazes. His doorwings flared as realisation crept over him. "Oh Primus have mercy," he uttered before immediately turning on his heel and practically fleeing the rec room.

Smokescreen sat up sharply as Prowl visibly tensed before disappearing into the corridor. Turning sharply in his seat, a grin spread across his face as he saw the almost desperate expressions on both of the twins' faces. Sitting back in his seat he started to laugh, causing Trailbreaker and Optimus to share an uneasy glance.

"What is it? Does he know?" Bluestreak asked quickly. "Who is it?"

"You'll see in about five kliks," he smirked at his brother.

Seconds later a stunned Bluestreak watched as their resident twin hellions practically fell over themselves to get out of the rec room and chase after their wayward brother. "Primus has a rotten sense of humour," he muttered sympathetically.

Even Optimus, who knew enough now to know what was going on, grimaced. "There's going to be no living with him after this."

****

Smokescreen sighed as he stepped into Trailbreakers quarters. He had insisted on using these rather than his own, just in case Trailbreaker was as bad as he expected and he had a place to escape from the memory. "Alright, might as well get on with it."

Trailbreaker shot him a bemused look. "You make interfacing sound like a chore."

"Well, you know, prefer having a choice," Smokescreen muttered, not adding that he preferred having a choice in berth partners.

Trailbreaker moved closer and ghosted his hands over the edges of Smokescreen's doorwings. "I better make it worth your while then," he smiled.

Smokescreen didn't think that was possible and mentally went to his happy place as he sensed Trailbreaker moving in for a kiss. When their mouths met though and Trailbreaker's glossa dipped into his mouth, brushing against his own glossa, Smokescreen's world stopped spinning and he could have sworn he was floating. When they parted he couldn't help the soft needy whimper that escaped his parted lips. "That was--"

"--amazing," Trailbreaker finished with a smile, brushing his thumb over Smokescreen's bottom lip before capturing them with a kiss more intense than the last. It was so good, Smokescreen was surprised to feel his interface array heating rapidly and his spike pushing to be freed from behind his panel.

Without really realising it, Smokescreen found himself pushed up against the edge of the berth. Trailbreaker’s hands and mouth were all over him and he groaned with want as his legs gave way and he sank onto the comfortable berth.

Trailbreaker smiled up at him and gently pushed him to lie back, kissing him firmly, glossa exploring his mouth, swallowing the mewl of enjoyment that escaped from the Praxian. This had been a moment he’d long fantasised about but Smokescreen had never shown him any interest. Ironic now that his heat cycle coding had chosen him to be the sire of his sparkling. Feeling his own arousal growing, he curled an arm around Smokescreen and lifted him fully onto the berth, lying flush to his heated frame, gently nudging his legs apart as he pawed eagerly at the hot panel covering Smokescreen’s components.

Smokescreen was too taken aback, to do much more than lie back and enjoy the moment, his hands raked over Trailbreaker’s frame but his processor was spinning with sensation. It didn’t take long for his panel to open and he whimpered when he felt fingers ghosting over his embarrassingly slick valve and hard spike that twitched at the light contact. “Primus,” he uttered wantonly, his optics darker as they gazed up at Trailbreaker. His mouth fell open when Trailbreaker’s fingers dipped just inside his valve and massaged the mesh lining slowly.

“Exquisite,” Trailbreaker murmured with a smile, slowly thrusting his digits into the tight valve. He continued pumping in and out of the slick valve until Smokescreen was writhing beneath him and begging for more. It was a sight to behold. Pulling his fingers free, he wrapped them about his own hard spike and began to stroke it, smearing Smokescreen’s fluids over his length. Pulling back, he parted Smokescreen’s legs and kneeled before him. Careful of his doorwings, Trailbreaker hitched him up at the hips and curled over the top of him, sinking his spike into that inviting heat with a low groan.

Smokescreen gasped and arched up as his valve was filled. He hadn’t even noticed Trailbreaker’s spike but it fit inside him snugly, stretching the lining of his valve just so to send wonderful ripples of pleasure rushing through him. Their mouths locked once more and Smokescreen didn’t protest when Trailbreaker raised his arms above his helm and pinned them there with his own. He moaned deeply into the kiss when Trailbreaker started to rock his hips, sliding his spike out of his valve before pushing back in with a sharper thrust, cutting off Smokescreen’s intake.

Trailbreaker repeated the motion a few more times until Smokescreen was panting and whimpering and then he picked up his pace. Gripping Smokescreen’s hands, interlacing their fingers, he thrust harder and faster into the keening mech beneath him.

Wrapping his legs about Trailbreaker’s waist, Smokescreen could do no more than simply lie there, his entire frame rocking in time with Trailbreaker’s hard thrusts. His valve grasped greedily at the invading spike pounding into him and his cries of pleasure soon filled the room as he was well and truly ‘faced into the berth. Smokescreen was beside himself with blissed out ecstasy and when Trailbreaker kept changing the rhythm, he whined needily but found that it only heightened his pleasure. His overload built up gradually and crashed over him in cascading waves of pleasure. He keened loudly when he felt a sudden rush of hot fluid filling his valve and Trailbreaker stiffened above him. Panting he sagged against the berth, expecting that to be it, not that he was complaining, when Trailbreaker resumed his thrusts. Smokescreen gasped and whimpered as his sensitive valve clenched about the hard throbbing spike. Renewed sensations zipped across his sensor net and he couldn’t help his surprise when his merging protocols activated and his chest plates parted.  

Trailbreaker gazed down at the sight of Smokescreen’s spark and slowed his thrusts a little as his own chest opened. Smokescreen had to be really aroused for the protocols to have kicked in already but he wasn’t one to complain, the mech felt amazing wrapped around his spike. Pressing flush, he kissed Smokescreen deeply and was soon lost to the pleasure of the moment as their sparks crushed together, multiplying their mutual pleasure and removing them from their reality.

****

When Smokescreen came to some time later, his entire frame buzzed pleasantly. He was still entangled with Trailbreaker, who was half draped over him in light recharge. Words failed him. “That could quite possibly the best frag of my life,” he muttered to himself in awe.

“Why thankyou, I’m glad you approve,” Trailbreaker smirked cheekily at him.

Smokescreen laughed. “Primus, you’ve been keeping those talents a secret,” he teased playfully.

Trailbreaker chuckled and snuggled closer. “Simply waiting for the right time to shine,” he replied. “Did it work? Are you?”

Smokescreen checked his heat protocols and laughed. “Ratchet isn’t going to believe this.”

Trailbreaker half sat up looking a little worried.

“Sparked first time, that like never happens,” Smokescreen explained with a small smile.

A bright smile bloomed across Trailbreaker’s face. “Do you have to go see Ratchet straight away?”

“Not immediately but soon, why? What else you have in mind?”

Dipping his helm and mouthing seductively along his neck cabling, Trailbreaker purred lowly. “I was hoping for a repeat performance, just so you know it isn’t a fluke,” he teased playfully.

Smokescreen laughed. “You can have all the repeat performances you want, any time, any place,” he murmured, grinding wantonly against Trailbreaker. “I am totally game for round two and three,” he grinned eagerly, claiming a searing kiss of his own.

****

Prowl knew the twins would follow so he avoided his office and his quarters. He was still in disbelief over the whole thing. Why the twins? They despised him and he wasn't exactly fond of them. This had become a nightmare. Though it felt like somebody was playing a cruel joke on him.

He ducked into the medbay. It was the one place the twins would never go willingly. That and the brig. This was closer.  He marched into Ratchet's office and locked the door, dimming the lighting and peeking out as though he were some wanted criminal. Perhaps this is how the twins felt running from him all those times.

Ratchet cleared his vocaliser and canted his helm at Prowl with mild curiosity. "Take it you found out who your sire is, huh?"

"Ratchet!" Prowl spun around looking startled. His heat protocols were driving him crazy and he was having to dig his fingers into the wall behind him in an attempt to stop them opening the door and throwing himself bodily at the twins and letting them take him in the corridor.  He would not succumb to this base primal need. Not now. Not ever. He didn't care how attractive he suddenly found them - though he would be the last to admit to the truth of having always found them attractive - he was not going to let them frag him. Consequences be damned. "I didn't realise you were in here."

"That much is obvious," Ratchet smirked. "Can't avoid them forever."

"I will certainly try," Prowl countered.

"You're being irrational. It can't be that bad. I can give you a mild sedative if you're feeling anxious?"

"I'm not anxious. I just refuse to let some ancient coding force me to take those infernal, Unicron spawned, deliberate banes of my existence, to my berth."

Ratchet stared at Prowl in astonishment at his outburst. Then he erupted with laughter. "Your sire is the twins?! Both of them?" He laughed even harder.

Prowl frowned, mildly distressed. "It is not funny."

"No no, you're right," Ratchet snickered, holding up his hand as he got himself under control. It was futile. "It's hilarious," he wheezed, intakes hitching with a renewed laughing fit.

Prowl pinned the medic with a cold yet weary glare. "So it's safe to presume you won't help me?"

Shaking his helm, Ratchet frowned at the SIC. "As much as I hate to encourage sparklings during war, the only help for you now is to accept it and try to make it work with them. They might surprise you, Prowl."

"They hate me!"

"And you them, it goes both ways. If you hold off on interfacing for much longer though you're going to do yourself damage."

Prowl peered into the medbay. "I'm willing to accept the consequences," he replied dejectedly, doorwings drooping as he slipped out of the office.

"You're being unreasonable!" Ratchet called after him in frustration. Sitting back in his chair, he frowned and muttered to himself. "Alright, for your own good, Prowl, I'll help you, though you aren't going to thank me for it. At least not yet." He opened a comm to Sunstreaker. 'He's leaving the medbay, move fast, he's a flight risk,' pinching his nasal bridge as his processor started to ache, he sighed. "I'm too old for this slag."


	3. Religious Experience

Bluestreak was struck speechless as he stepped into Optimus' quarters. It was big, massive even and yet simple in decor. Prime had two rooms as all officers did. A living area and a berth room. Bluestreak glanced furtively at the entrance to the berth room and desperately tried to hide the nervousness he suddenly felt. He turned quickly as the door closed, his protest already on his lips, only to find a cube full of mid grade energon held before his optics.

"I thought we could fuel first, perhaps sit and talk a while?" Optimus's deep voice filled the room, despite him speaking softly.

Bluestreak accepted the cube with both hands and his doorwings fluttered with barely contained relief at Prime's suggestion. He knew it had to be hard, even for a Prime, to ignore the heat coding and was so grateful for his leader's restraint. "I... I'd like that," he nodded and smiled faintly.

Optimus gestured over to the nearby plush sofa seat, set against the wall and followed Bluestreak over. They sat an arm's length apart and silently sipped at their cubes. After a long heavy silence, Optimus finally broke the tension. "Do you prefer to be called Bluestreak or Blue'?"

Bluestreak glanced at Prime, noticing for the first time that his faceplate had retracted, revealing his mouth and he couldn't help but stare. "Um... I really never thought about it Prowl always calls me Bluestreak or little one or bitlet if he's cross with me but everyone else calls me Blue I think Jazz started it he likes giving everyone nicknames I'm not sure why Prowl said something about how it means we're important to him but I don't really understand it myself and I..." Bluestreak trailed off, catching Optimus smiling at him with a fondness he wasn't used to getting from anyone other than his brothers. Most mechs tended to get irritated by inane chatter after a while. "Sorry, I'm babbling," he ducked his helm with an embarrassed smile.

"Please don't apologise," Optimus reassured. "I enjoy listening to you."

"Really?" Bluestreak looked at the Prime with mild suspicion. "You don't have to say nice things just because this heat means we have to... you know...I don't need pity or anything, it could be a whole lot worse I know but I don't want you to pretend to like me for the sake of it--"

Bluestreak was cut off mid-ramble when a pair of soft lips brushed against his own in the most chaste kiss he'd ever received, causing his intakes to stall. His optics brightened and he stared at Optimus as the mech pulled back.

"I'm not pretending. I do not pity you, I do like listening to you, Blue'," Optimus murmured softly. "And I will only tell you the truth. Heat coding or not," he smiled and lightly brushed a thumb over Bluestreak's slightly parted lips, chuckling when the Praxian's intakes hiccuped.

It took a little while longer and some gentle coaxing questions, before Bluestreak became convinced Optimus wasn't going to pounce on him and finally started to relax.

They chatted amicably about light sparked topics such as what it had been like growing up with Prowl and what their lives had been like before the war. Bluestreak found he quite enjoyed the sound of Optimus' laugh, something he realised he didn't hear often enough. The Prime also didn't condescend him and treat him as a youngling as so many on the Ark did, despite him being a ruthless soldier and the best sniper on the base.

When they fell quiet once more, it wasn't with discomfort and they shared occasional, coy glances. Finishing his cube, Optimus finally leaned in, making sure Bluestreak didn't seem uncomfortable and claimed a second, more tender kiss, one filled with promise of more to come.

Bluestreak splayed his hands over Optimus's broad chest and mewled into the kiss. When he felt Optimus pull away,  he onlined his optics, not realising he'd offlined them and gazed up at the Prime smiling warmly down at him.

"Would you be comfortable moving to the berth room?" Optimus asked, holding out his hand. "Please don't feel like you have to say yes," he reassured gently.

"I--I'm not sure... I have...haven't before..." Bluestreak stammered averting his gaze.

Sitting beside him, Optimus turned Bluestreak's face back toward him. "This is your first time?"

Bluestreak nodded nervously.

"Then we go slow," Optimus smiled, leaning closer to mouth over Bluestreak's lips. "The moment you feel uncomfortable you tell me and we stop, alright?"

Bluestreak nodded,  his lip plating tingling where Optimus's lips had touched. His doorwings fluttered and he let out a soft moan as Optimus kissed along his jawline, moving down to his throat. Bluestreak tilted his helm slightly, giving him access, mouth parting with lowly mewls as Optimus licked, bit and suckled on thick neck cabling.

His intakes hitched when hands brushed over his doorwings. Fingers raked over the top edge and Bluestreak felt them rise up into the touches unconsciously.

"You are quite exquisite," Optimus rumbled into Bluestreak's audio, smiling when the smaller mech shivered in his hands. Sitting back he gently gathered Bluestreak up into his arms and sat him straddling over his lap. "We go slow," he reassured, noticing Bluestreak's optics flicker.

Bluestreak smiled and nodded. "I'm alright," he whispered. Feeling a little braver, he closed the distance between them to steal a shy kiss of his own. Optimus hummed into it and Bluestreak felt the deep vibrations ripple all the way through him, pooling within his interface array. Without really thinking about it, he rocked his hips, gasping when Optimus's arms tightened about him and he ground his own panel up against him.

Their kiss broke and Optimus moved to mouth over a recessed headlight, his glossa swirling over the glass pulling a cry from Bluestreak. He fingered the hinges of his doorwings and relished the soft keens and murmurs of pleasure.

They remained like that for a while, caressing, stroking, grinding against one another until Bluestreak couldn't take it any more and his cover snapped open.

Grabbing the opportunity, Optimus slipped his hand between Bluestreak's legs and lightly stroked his already hot, slick valve. Studying his face for any signs of discomfort and finding none, Optimus plunged a single digit into the inviting heat and simply held it there while Bluestreak writhed over his lap, soft keens escaping his o shaped mouth.

Bluestreak gripped Optimus's shoulders tightly as he felt his valve squeezing the single finger. It was ever so slightly sore but he was so worked up he barely noticed. Instead Bluestreak found he wanted more, wanted it deeper and by Primus he desperately wanted it to move. When Optimus finally did start to finger him slowly, he could only whimper as pleasure bloomed outward from his valve. He had of course touched himself before but there was something inexplicably wonderful about being touched by another.

Encouraged by Bluestreak's responses, Optimus began to pump his finger in and out of the slick valve, curling it slightly to push against the anterior nodes. He kept it up until Bluestreak suddenly gasped and stiffened, optics flaring brightly as his doorwings trembled with the sensations of overload wracking his body. He waited until Bluestreak wilted in his lap a little before carefully pulling his finger free. "Feel good?" He smiled, brushing the Praxian's cheek with his other hand.

"Primus, yes," Bluestreak replied, intakes panting slightly.

"Berth?"

Bluestreak gave Prime a coy smile and ducked his helm. "I would like that," he murmured quietly. Thanks to the heat coding, that first overload had only really warmed him up and he was more than ready to go again.

Optimus wrapped his arms about the smaller mech and stood, prompting Bluestreak to cling to him more tightly and wrap his legs around his waist.

With a few long strides they were in the berth room and Bluestreak was being laid down onto the berth carefully.

He gazed up at his leader, exposed and vulnerable yet felt only trust for the Prime looming over him. He offered a smile as Optimus knelt at his feet and moaned quietly when the Prime began kissing his way up his frame. He started at his feet, moved along his legs before lapping teasingly at his components. Bluestreak couldn't help but arch up into the warmth of his mouth.

Optimus smiled as he mouthed over Bluestreak's spike, taking only the head of it into his mouth. At the delicious whimpers and mewls, Optimus felt his own interface array starting to burn. He'd been turned on since arriving at his quarters but he'd wanted to do this right. Show Bluestreak the respect and consideration he deserved, in the vague hope he might remain with him once the sparkling was born. It wasn't always the case. Especially as coding dictated the sire and not the mech.

"Please... more," Bluestreak managed to utter.

Optimus hummed and his own panel retracted. Sitting back on his haunches, he gave Bluestreak a clear view of his components as he stroked his hard spike. He smirked a little as Bluestreak's optics fixed on his spike and brightened considerably.

At the sight of Prime's ample spike, Bluestreak felt a rush of anxiety. This was really happening. His spark spun faster as his intakes hitched and his hands clenched into fists in the bedding. When Prime moved over the top of him, Bluestreak froze until he felt Optimus kissing him gently and lightly caressing his doorwings.

"Relax, Blue, I want you to enjoy this."

Looking up at Optimus, Bluestreak held his warm, steady gaze and groaned when Prime's large hand, playfully teased his components. Who was he kidding? He wanted this badly. This was Optimus and he wouldn't hurt him. Bluestreak only felt a little guilty that all he'd managed to do was take the pleasure and overload at Optimus's talented hands.

Nuzzling the nervous Praxian, Optimus gently pushed Bluestreak's legs further apart and ground his hot spike against Bluestreak's, taking them both in his hand and squeezing them as he rubbed them together slowly. Bluestreak's optics flickered and arousal rippled through his field as he relaxed into the berth. Shifting slightly, Optimus guided his throbbing spike to the waiting valve and nudged the head just inside the slick entrance. He stopped when Bluestreak keened and waited as the mech relaxed beneath him again before pushing deeper. A lowly moan escaped Optimus's lips, Bluestreak was so tight and hot, he felt wonderful wrapped about his spike. Ever so slowly, he inched his spike into the pristine, untouched valve until he was fully sheathed and held still. "Are you alright?"

Bluestreak was already panting and mewling with sensation. His valve felt impossibly stretched and full and it ached but felt amazing all at the same time. He barely managed a coherent murmur and nodded frantically as his fingers curled into Optimus's plating.

He had no idea what to expect and was worried that Optimus would prefer the hard interfacing Smokescreen had talked about. When Optimus started to move however, all of Bluestreak's fears exploded into bubbles of intense pleasure that resonated through to his very spark.

Optimus's thrusts were slow, long and deep as he rocked into him, careful not to put his full weight into him. Bluestreak was beside himself with pleasure and the sensations were only heightened by the Prime's constant affection and simulation of his doorwings. Losing himself to the moment, Bluestreak distantly heard himself beg for more. When Optimus obliged and began to move a little faster and thrust deeper into him, Bluestreak was aware of nothing else outside of the cloud of ecstasy he was floating on.

The motion of their bodies, locked together, rocking as one felt like it lasted vorns to Bluestreak. His processor was swimming with pleasure as every thrust made him see stars and cry out with abandon. He'd never felt anything quite like this when he'd teased himself to overload. He didn't want it to end but could feel it building up to that proverbial edge. A bubble of hot, aching need swelled deep inside his array before it exploded without warning, coursing through his entire body. He arched up into Optimus with a sharp holler as overload claimed him. He was vaguely aware of Optimus holding him tightly and that rich voice groaning as hot fluid filled his valve, spilling out onto the berth. Even as the aftermath of his overload ebbed, Bluestreak knew they weren't done and was glad of it. All he wanted at that moment was more.

Relishing their first mutual overload, Optimus didn't waste time and set about building Bluestreak up to another.  This time he rolled into his back, keeping Bluestreak seated on his still hard spike. The small Praxian was a wanton beauty to behold when he unraveled and Optimus wanted to cherish every last bit of him.

Tenderly, passionately they interfaced through the night, taking turns spiking each other, getting to know every inch of their frames with hands and mouths, sharing their sparks. By the time dawn approached and they collapsed into a tangled sated heap following another intense overload, Bluestreak was pretty certain he'd seen Primus.

****

Prowl felt on edge he had no idea where the twins could be. Since he'd left the medbay, he'd avoided areas where he knew the twins would look for him. Every so often though, on his journey deep into the belly of the mountain half engulfing the Ark, he'd felt like he was being watched or followed. Shaking it off he stepped into the old ruined tactical suite. He loved this room. This was where he'd spent most of his duty shift before the crash. It was as synonymous with him as the monitor room was with Red Alert.

'He locked the door,' Sideswipe declared over their bond.

'Yeah I can see that,' Sunstreaker growled clenching his fists. 'This is ridiculous.'

Sideswipe hummed in agreement as he examined the door.  'It's got to be driving him crazy too.'

'It's not just that. We don't even fragging like him never mind want to frag him and I bet that feeling is mutual. Why us?'

Sideswipe looked at his brother. Then he shrugged. 'Might not like him but would never say no to fraggin' him,' he smirked at his brother's surprise over their bond. 'Come on, Sunny. We both have a thing for authority. Only I don't try to hide it.'

Sunstreaker glared at the back of his brother's helm, before stepping up to the door and pounding on it with his fist. "Open up, Prowl we know you're in there!"

Prowl whirled around and stared at the locked door. "How did you...never mind,  I'm not interfacing with you!" Prowl shouted back, only now hearing how ridiculous it sounded. "Not like you even want me," he muttered to himself. "This is Primus' idea of a cruel joke," he added sullenly.

Sideswipe stared at the closed door. ‘Is he… sulking?’ he asked over their sibling bond.

Shrugging, Sunstreaker folded his arms and glared at the door. ‘He’s being ridiculous. Why does it even matter anyway? We’ll ‘face, make sparklings, and then this Primus damned need will go the frag away and we can go on ignoring each other!’

Wincing slightly at his brother’s frustration, though he did sympathise, the heat coding that had triggered in them was incessant and infuriatingly persistent. His interface array felt hot and his whole body tingled, it was just… weird. At the same time though he felt annoyed that they didn’t have a choice. This went doubly for Prowl. If he didn’t let the heat cycle run its proper course, he would probably offline from overheating. Sideswipe wasn’t sure what would happen, but the very fact Ratchet had tried to help them catch Prowl meant that it was necessary. Otherwise he would have just found a way for Prowl to suppress the heat coding. ‘Maybe that’s not the point, Sunny,’ he pointed out softly over their connection.

Sunstreaker glanced at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“Come on…” Sideswipe marched away from the door, as much as his body screamed at him to go back, be closer to Prowl. ‘I have a plan.’

Sunstreaker huffed and cast one last glare at the door before following his brother. ‘It better be a good one.’

Prowl pressed his audio to the door that he’d been drawn toward and sighed as he heard their steps fade away. Turning his back to the door, he sighed and sank down to sitting on the floor, doorwings lowered on his back. He couldn’t avoid them forever, in fact he couldn’t avoid them for much longer, his HUD was already flashing warnings at him but Prowl still didn’t move. He wanted to preserve this moment. This illusion of control he still held onto. “This wasn’t how I wanted to create sparklings,” he murmured dejectedly. He had hoped for planning, no war, genuine affection at the very least. He was a mech after all, though most seemed to forget that about him. “Just a little while longer,” he whispered to himself. Another moment.

A short while later, Prowl stepped out of the tactical centre and headed back towards the undestroyed part of the Ark, his doorwings held high and proud on his back. If this was to be his fate, he would make the most of it - though nobody said he had to be happy about it - but the sparkling that resulted would be loved regardless. He had no idea where the twins had gone but he had no doubt they would find him sooner rather than later.


	4. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'twin bond speak'  
> //comm speak//
> 
> Thank you for reading this :3

‘You sure this is going to work?’

‘Sunny, you wound me, don’t my plans always work?’

Sunstreaker could practically hear Sideswipe’s grin in the darkness. “Yeah that’s what I’m worried about,” he muttered out loud.

Just then the door swished open and light spilled into the room, silhouetting a figure in the doorway, who hesitated. The twins froze and waited, did he know they were there? Would he turn and run again or face them (hopefully literally)?

Venting a soft sigh, Prowl stepped into his office and let the door shut behind him. His doorwings had already picked up the twins’ presence in the room but his infernal heat coding had not allowed him to leave. Taking another step forward, he heard a low buzzing sound and suddenly found himself suspended in the air entangled in a stasis net. He snarled in frustration as the net zapped him with low pulses of electricity every time he struggled until he gave up.

Sunstreaker stepped out first. “Honestly didn’t think that would work,” he smirked a little at the sight of Prowl strung up in his own office.

“I love how little faith you have in me, brother,” Sideswipe countered with a grin at Prowl. “Hey, Prowl sorry about the net, couldn’t risk you running again. Chasing you all over the Ark was fun and all but we’d really like to frag you now.”

“Over my deactivated spark,” Prowl huffed indignantly, twitching when he tried to wriggle free of the stasis net.

“Bit extreme, would rather not,” Sideswipe frowned slightly. He glanced at his brother who scowled and gave him a terse nod, folding his arms defiantly. “Sunny and I have been talking. Well I’ve been talking but Sunny listened and we figured that this whole heat cycle thing has to be harder on you than us and we totally get that the lack of choice sucks but the way I figure it is, you must have been attracted to us on some level for your coding to fixate on us.”

Prowl glared at him. “Your point?”

“My point is, we want to make this enjoyable for you, so stop running.”

“You’re going to force me?”

“We’re not going to ‘face you by force, Prowl!” Sideswipe looked affronted by the thought. “Frag no, we’re not monsters, no matter what you think of us.”

“We are masters of persuasion though,” Sunstreaker added quietly, his sharp optics fixed on Prowl predatorily.

Prowl tensed as the twins approached him, his entire body was desperate for them to take him but he resisted the urge with every ounce of strength he had. He was not going to be controlled by basic instincts.

“Not going to frag you unless you say you want it,” Sunstreaker continued as he circled Prowl and ever so lightly ghosted fingertips over a trapped doorwing. He smiled as even the lightest of touches pulled a soft gasp from Prowl and the doorwing quivered.

“And you’re going to beg for it,” Sideswipe purred as he brushed his fingertips across the sweep of Prowl’s chevron.

Prowl’s optics darkened despite himself but he stubbornly refused to succumb. “And what of the sparkling?”

The twins stilled at that and gazed at each other.

“What you thought the heat coding was just about interfacing?” Prowl demanded hotly. “What if you get what you want? I get left with a sparkling, what then? You going to persuade it into not being yours?”

Both twins came to stand before Prowl, their gazes equally serious. “We want to help,” Sunstreaker declared firmly.

“Never planned on just abandoning you with a bitlet, Prowl,” Sideswipe added softly. “You might not like us nor want to be with us but we’re--”

“--not as irresponsible as you seem to think we are,” Sunstreaker declared defensively.

Prowl was stunned into silence by their words and the sincerity that rippled through their EM fields. He didn’t know what to say and averted his optics with a rush of guilt that he’d misjudged them so. “I don’t think you’re irresponsible, and I don't hate you,” he muttered in reply.

"Then why are you running?" Sideswipe asked as he moved closer, unable to resist reaching out and sweeping his hand over Prowl's arm,  up to his neck where he brushed the backs of his fingers along his jawline and across his cheek.

"Control."

Sunstreaker hummed in understanding, moving behind Prowl to trail his fingers along the top edge of his doorwings. “Yeah, I get that,” he murmured, mouth curling up at the corner as Prowl’s intakes hitched. Dipping his helm he softly blew air from his mouth, optics brightening when Prowl let out a mewl, despite trying not to by biting his bottom lip.

Sideswipe had moved closer to Prowl’s front and lightly began ghosting his fingers over Prowl’s chest. “We might seem reckless to you, Prowl but control is as important to us as it is to you,” he smirked when Prowl threw him a disbelieving glance and squirmed in the stasis net in response to their ministrations. “Our needs are just different to yours, doesn’t mean we don’t understand,” Sideswipe purred, enjoying the flicker of arousal on Prowl’s face before he schooled it into an impassive glare.

Prowl hissed when the net zapped him and caused him to shudder. The twins feather light touches were driving his sensor net wild and the heat coding had already caused his interface array to become embarrassingly warm, he could feel lubricant seeping from his valve and his faceplates heated as his engine revved involuntarily.

The twins shared a glance and a grin and Sunstreaker moved first, pressing his mouth to the corner of a doorwing which initially flicked out and almost smacked him in the face. Catching it, he held it carefully and began to lick and suckle along the edge, dragging blunt fingers over the smooth surface which tore a strangled moan from Prowl, who arched into the touch, his frame shuddering when the net zapped him again.

Sideswipe watched for a klik, quite taken by the sight of Prowl in the throes of pleasure. His stoic appearance all but melted away and he looked like an entirely different mech. He felt his spike surge in its housing, his interface array already hot thanks to the heat coding. ‘Primus, Sunny, you should see him right now, if he doesn’t beg us soon, I might have to.’

Sunstreaker hummed into a doorwing and peered over the edge as he dipped his fingers into the hinge, causing Prowl to tremble and keen freely. ‘I don’t need to see him, the sounds he’s making are driving me crazy. Frag, how did we miss this?’

‘What? Prowl being a sexy slagger when he lets go?’ Sideswipe chuckled as he dipped his own helm to mouth over neck cabling, letting his denta scrape over them. ‘I don’t know but I think I’m hooked.’

Prowl’s helm rolled back and he clenched his fists as both the twins’ mouths on his plating sent tingling waves of pleasure rippling across his plating. His cooling fans kicked on embarrassingly loud in his quiet office and he couldn’t help but feel even more turned on by the fact he was strung up, unable to really move and completely at the twins’ mercies. Having their hands roaming so gently over his frame though, hands that could and had torn an enemy apart with ease, had taken him by surprise. Their touches were gentle, attentive, not rough and demanding as he had expected. Once again he felt a wave of guilt rush through him. He had a great deal of respect for the two young warriors but he’d judged them just as everyone else on the Ark had. His thoughts were suddenly obliterated when he felt a warmth too close to his lip plating and he onlined his optics, not realising he’d offlined them.

Sideswipe met Prowl’s surprised gaze with a steady one of his own. Their mouths were so close but Sideswipe didn’t close the distance between them, he simply held still. Boldly he pressed his thumbs against the glass of Prowl’s headlights and drew circles over them, eliciting a gasp from Prowl, his mouth falling open with a mewl. Sideswipe wanted so much to kiss that mouth but he resisted. Prowl had to want it.

Sunstreaker watched intently, his spark pulsing hard as he felt his brother’s want mingle with his own. Without thinking he bit down on the edge of a doorwing, tearing a half scream, half moan from Prowl’s vocaliser. He shuddered at the sound. Sideswipe wasn’t wrong, if Prowl didn’t cave first, then he would be begging him to let them frag him senseless. It was all he could think about, burying his spike deep inside Prowl, pulling out more of those lovely sounds. Unconsciously he began to grind against Prowl’s aft, uncaring of the low level electric shocks he was getting from the stasis net. “You are beautiful when you let go, you know that?” he purred lowly into Prowl’s audio.

Sideswipe rumbled his agreement, his glossa snaking out to tease Prowl’s slightly parted lips. “Sunny’s thinking about what he wants to do with you right now,” he purred. “Would you like to hear it?” He grinned at the flicker of Prowl’s optics and the murmured, wanton moan. “Like to hear about his thoughts of sinking his spike deep inside you over and over while licking your doorwings?” He paused with a smile as Prowl’s engine gave another rev. “Or how he’d love to squeeze both our spikes inside you, make you scream for us, then have you all tied down while we take turns riding your spike?”

“Primus…” Prowl breathed, his intakes catching, his panel sliding open at the sultry voice and the picture the words painted.

“Not quite,” Sideswipe chuckled. He glanced down at Prowl’s spike and grinned as he curled his hand about the hard length. “So worked up already, why not just say it, Prowl? Tell us you want us?”

Sunstreaker growled softly and mouthed over Prowl’s throat and shoulder, his own hand sliding down Prowl’s aft and between his legs, fingertips circling the rim of his dewy valve. Lubricant seeped over his fingers as he sank a digit just inside the inviting heat. “We already know you want us, can feel it in your slick valve, just say yes, Prowl,” he purred, kissing his audio. “Give in… trust us?”

Prowl trembled and mewled as he writhed helplessly between them. The mild electric shocks only served to heighten his arousal as the energy surged through his sensor net. He was dizzy with want and need. The heat coding was only partially responsible for the arousal and desire coursing through him. Stubborn pride aside there was nothing more he wanted right at this moment than for the twins to enact every dirty thought going through their processors. When Sunstreaker spoke about trust, Prowl felt his spark flutter. No matter what else they thought of each other, he did trust them. They could have easily given into the overwhelming need to frag him and merge their sparks with his to create a sparkling, when they’d first caught him but they hadn’t. He appreciated their restraint and also quite grateful they’d already worked him up into an almost incoherent mess. “Yes…” he breathed, spark pulsing harder in his chest.

Sideswipe froze first. “Yes?”

Sunstreaker curled his fingers into his waist. “You’re sure?”

“Primus yes, frag me before I lose my mind,” Prowl whined desperately, no longer caring how needy he sounded.

“Yes Sir,” Sunstreaker growled catching Prowl’s chin to capture his mouth with a soft but desperate kiss, swallowing his resulting mewl.

“An order I’d follow every single time,” Sideswipe grinned, deactivating the stasis net and scooping Prowl up in his arms, kissing him possessively straight after his brother.

****

The next thing Prowl knew he was being laid down carefully on his berth, in his quarters? “How did you--?”

“--Know the code?” Sideswipe grinned.

Sunstreaker lay down beside Prowl and trailed his fingers up the length of his body from his interface array to his lips. “Called Ratch’ told him the situation, he overrode the code,” he shrugged. “You were pretty out of it.”

“Too busy locking lips with mine,” Sideswipe chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining because frag, Prowl, your kisses make my array tingle.”

“Another secret you’ve kept nicely tucked away behind all this emotionless slag you put up,” Sunstreaker murmured, nuzzling his throat before kissing over his chest. “Guess we should’ve tied you up long ago, huh?” he smirked deviously.

Prowl started when he felt stasis cuffs being locked around his wrists and his arms being pinned above his helm. Any response he might have had was cut off by a sudden warmth engulfing his spike. Looking down he swore softly at the sight of Sideswipe with his mouth wrapped around his spike.

Sunstreaker growled and continued to grope him as he watched his twin suck Prowl’s spike like it was the tastiest rust stick in the universe. “He’s been wanting to do that since we met you,” he laughed softly at Prowl’s bright optic’d stare. “Authority kink. We might have thought you a stuck up, rule obsessed aft but you pressed all those buttons.”

Prowl had no reply to that and his processor could barely formulate one through the haze of pleasure. He rocked his hips, only for Sideswipe to grip them and hold him still, pulling a whine from him as his spike throbbed in Sideswipe’s hot mouth. With the mech’s glossa flicking over the head and swirling just so, Prowl knew he would come undone and soon. “Fraag!” he keened, his spike suddenly jerking in Sideswipe’s mouth as overload swept over and through Prowl.

Sideswipe grunted as he swallowed down the hot fluid that shot down his throat. He milked the spike a little longer, teasing the head with little licks as he wiped his mouth and smirked up at Prowl. “Just getting you warmed up.”

Prowl realised Sideswipe hadn’t been joking. Throughout the rest of the night and most of the following day, he was well and truly, utterly fragged senseless. The twins proved themselves to be attentive, considerate lovers and Prowl had simply let go of whatever control he’d had left and submitted to them completely. It was late into the next day when their sparks joined and Prowl was lost to the overwhelming combined pleasures and desires of both twins.

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were surprised to find so much emotion bubbling through Prowl’s spark. Beneath that cold surface was a mech who cared deeply, who was more thoughtful of others than they’d ever given him credit for but that wasn’t the biggest surprise. The respect and admiration Prowl held for them bowled them over. They were humbled and flattered and pressed deeper into his spark, yearning for more of his acceptance and approval of them in a way they’d never known they’d needed.

For all of their outward dislike of each other, not one of the three mechs had stopped to consider just how similar they were. Stubborn, proud, strong, determined, compassionate, survivors. This was more than any of them had bargained for and as pleasure swam through their systems, their wanton cries filled Prowl’s berth room and their sparks crushed together with a bright flare, newly found affection and curiosity was the last thing their conscious minds registered before overload claimed their higher functions and sent them into dizzying heights of ecstasy.

****

Ratchet pursed his lip components as he held the scanner over Prowl’s spark chamber. “You do realise the trouble you’ve caused right?”

Prowl raised an optic ridge at the medic, as impassive as ever, despite the telling red and gold streaks on his plating.

“It’s like everyone has lost their senses. Got mechs fragging left right and centre, it’s obscene. You’d think they’d never been taught any decency.”

“I can hardly be blamed for that?” Prowl replied, wisely averting his optics from the medic’s glare.

“You and your heat cycle, it’s got every ‘bot thinking those rules of fraternisation don’t count. Especially as quite a few of them saw you being carried to your quarters by the twins with your glossa down Sideswipe’s throat.”

Prowl felt his face plates heat at that. “I was apparently too lost to the heat coding to really be aware of my actions,” he flicked his doorwings in a Praxian version of a shrug.

“Hmpff, bet you fraggin’ were. By my calculations you’re lucky you didn’t stasis lock by the time the twins got to you,” Ratchet continued to grouse. “I take it you sorted through all your issues?”

Prowl almost… almost smirked. “What do you think?” he replied dryly.

Ratchet froze and his optics brightened to an almost white. “I think we’re doomed.”

“I wouldn’t quite put it that way but we will be working a lot more closely from now on,” Prowl did actually smile subtly at that, remembering how he’d onlined to a pair of twins wrapped protectively around him, still deep in recharge. It was comfort he hadn’t known in a long long time.

“No… not that…” Ratchet looked like he’d seen Unicron and turned the scanner monitor so Prowl could see. “That.”

Prowl peered closer and his intakes stalled, doorwings quivering on his back. “Primus help us all.”

The twins waited anxiously in the rec room, ignoring the goofy grins they were getting from both the Datsun brothers. “Bet they knew Prowl was attracted to us, fraggers,” Sunstreaker muttered.

The news that both Smokescreen and Bluestreak were expecting the first sparklings in vorns had sent a flurry of excitement through the Ark. Many mechs had started courting and apparently even the Decepticons were experiencing a similar situation with their resident seekers. War was officially on hiatus, for now. Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Bluestreak suddenly stared at them and murmured something to Smokescreen who burst out laughing.

The twins frowned in confusion and Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something when Prowl appeared in the doorway. This was the news that everyone had been waiting for. Had Prowl’s heat been successful? Most found it amusing that despite Prowl’s initial resistance to the twins, they hadn’t been seen for almost a week following Prowl’s ‘capture’. The others had appeared after a couple of days. It had left the Ark speculating as to whether Prowl had even allowed the sparking to take place. Optimus was the first to break the expectant silence. “Prowl? Good news I hope?”

Prowl stepped into the rec room, his optics fixed on the twins with a look that almost had them shrinking back from him. “That depends on your definition of good, Prime.”

Sunstreaker frowned. “What did Ratch’ say?”

“That we’re all doomed,” Prowl replied blandly to a confused rec room.

“I don’t get it,” Sideswipe uttered with confusion.

“Twins, Sideswipe, I’m sparked with twins,” Prowl declared.

“Primus,” Optimus murmured, unconsciously hugging Bluestreak tighter. “Twins born of our twins and Prowl…”

Bluestreak nodded with shock. “Uhuh…we really are doomed.”

Smokescreen downed half of his cube and laughed brightly as he held up his cube to his brother. “Congratulations, Prowl and might I add, this is still kinda your fault,” he beamed shamelessly at his sibling, ignoring the withering glare.

Nobody moved until Sunstreaker slid out of his seat and approached a tense Prowl. “But you’re happy about this… right?” he asked hesitantly.

The rec room waited with baited breath as Prowl glared up at Sunstreaker, doorwings held high before they suddenly fluttered and a rare smile slowly spread across his face.

“Thrilled,” he murmured softly.

Sideswipe joined them with a bright grin. “Going to have our hands full,” he laughed.

“Good job I’m already used to handling you two then isn’t it?” Prowl smirked.

Sunstreaker laughed and wrapped his arms about Prowl to lift him up and spin him around excitedly before simply holding him in a tight embrace. “Can handle us anytime, any place you want, _Sir_ ,” he grinned, placing him down again as they both kissed his face, the rec room erupting into exuberant cheers around them.

****


End file.
